Sequel Of OUR LOVE
by Rara19Park
Summary: Sequel dari cerita OUR LOVE tapi sayang ga nyambung dari cerita awal.


**OUR LOVE**

**-Season 2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Casts :**

**Kyuhyun**

**Sungmin**

**Eunhyuk**

**Donghae**

**Youngwon**

**Yesung**

**Hankyung**

**Leeteuk(GS)**

**Ryeowook(GS)**

**Heechul(GS)**

**Minwoo of boyfriend**

**Byunghun of teen top**

**Changjo of teen top**

**Ricky of teen top**

**Taemin of SHINee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**A.U**

**OOC**

**Bahasa berantakkan**

**Aneh dan sejenisnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang asyik menonton televisi diruang tengah apartemen nya.

Dengan kaki bersila diatas sofa, mata melotot dan tangan yang memeluk bantal sofa. Uh, nampak nya sangat serius.

Ting..tong..

Ting..tong..

'Seseorang mengganggu kegiatanku' batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan malas ia menghampiri pintu.

"Jeng jeng jeng.." Sungmin muncul dibalik pintu dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Aaihh,ada apa hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masuk-tanpa dipersilahkan- ke apartemen Kyuhyun dan duduk disofa ruang tengah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, tutup pintu nya." Ia menginterupsi Kyuhyun dari acara 'cengo' nya.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar segera menutup pintu dan menyusul Sungmin.

"Ada apa hyung kemari ?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Anni, hanya ingin nonton tv bersama mu. Bolehkan ?" Sungmin bertanya balik.

"Tentu. Hyung mau minum apa ? Biar ku buatkan."

"Tak usah repot-repot Kyu, aku tak ingin dapur mu hancur. Kekeke" ejek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merengut, "Tidak lucu." Ucapnya.

Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, Sungmin terkekeh geli.

"Kyunnie ku marah ya ? Haha mianhae Kyu, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo senyum.." Goda Sungmin sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun.

Tak tahan dengan godaan Sungmin,Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Nah itu baru Kyunnie ku." Sambung Sungmin.

.

.

Kruuukk..kruuukk...

"Ooops.." Sungmin memegangi perutnya.

"Waeyo ? Kau lapar hyung ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk malu.

"Ayo kita pergi makan. Aku juga lapar." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar Kyu.." Sungmin berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun. Tak lama, ia keluar dengan mengenakan jaket Kyuhyun dan membawa satu jaket ditangan nya.

"Diluar dingin. Nanti kau sakit.." Sungmin memakai kan Kyuhyun jaket yang tadi ia bawa.

"Istri yang pengertian." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa sadar yang langsung diberi jitakan oleh Sungmin.

"Aku ini hyung mu !" Ucapnya.

"Katanya lapar. Kajja kita pergi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan pada raut wajah Sungmin.

Dengan jaket yang kepanjangan dibagian lengan dan wajah ditekuk, Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Kyuhyun keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

-Di Restoran-

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sama denganmu." Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Arraseo. Aku pesan chikken strip dua dan lemon tea hangat dua." Ucap Kyuhyun seorang pelayan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan."

.

Sungmin memandang keluar melalui jendela kaca yang ada disamping kanan nya. Masih merajuk tampak nya.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm..."

"Kau marah ?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Bohong ! Ayolah hyung jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak sengaja hyung,,sungguh .."

"Hm..."

"Hyung,ku mohon jangan begini. Aku bisa mati jika terus kau abaikan."

"Hahaha,,kau benar-benar lucu Kyu..hahaha" tawa Sungmin pecah. Puas rasa nya berhasil mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin !" Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya, memandang Sungmin tajam.

"Hahaha mianhae Kyu.."

"Ini pesanan anda tuan.." Seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Gamsahamnida.." Ucap Sungmin.

Pelayan itu tersenyum dan pergi.

"Ayo dimakan Kyu." Ucap -perintah- Sungmin.

.

"Kenapa mengerjaiku ?" Tanya Kyuhyun disela makan nya.

"Karna kau bilang aku istri yang pengertian."

"Memangnya salah Hyung ?"

"Tentu saja ! Aku ini namja Kyu. Seharus nya kau bilang suami yang pengertian." Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara makan nya, Sungmin tiba-tiba berlari keluar restoran.

Kyuhyun yang bingung segera membayar makanan nya dan berlari mengikuti Sungmin.

"Hei ! Lepaskan dia !" Teriak Sungmin pada beberapa anak berusia sepuluh tahunan sedang mengeroyok seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

Setelah mendengar teriakan Sungmin,segerombolan anak itu pergi meninggalkan anak yang mereka keroyok.

Sungmin menggendong anak kecil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu dan membawa nya ke mobil Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dengan wajah cemas bercampur panik,Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membawa anak itu ke apartemen nya.

"Rebahkan dia disofa itu Kyu, lalu kau lepas pakaian nya. Aku mengambil obat dulu." Titah Sungmin yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ini Kyu, bersihkan luka nya." Sungmin menyerahkan baskom kecil berisi air hangat.

"Hyung, obatnya."

"Aku kedapur membuatkan susu untuk nya. Kau jaga dia ya Kyu." Ucap Sungmin setelah memberikan obat pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Eum.." Anak itu perlahan membuka mata nya.

"Kau sudah baikan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Anak itu tampak ketakutan.

"Di-dimana Minwoo ? Ahjussi siapa ?" Menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Jadi nama mu Minwoo. Tak usah takut, aku bukan orang jahat." Kyuhyun mendekati Minwoo.

"Ne, tak usah takut. Kami bukan orang jahat." Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu dapur membawa susu hangat.

"Ini ahjussi buatkan susu, diminum ne.." Sungmin menyerahkan gelas berisi susu yang dibawa nya. Minwoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa ahjussi baik ?" Minwoo bertnya setelah menghabiskan susu nya.

"Karna kami bukan orang jahat." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Nama ahjussi siapa ?" Tanya Minwoo lagi.

"Namaku Sungmin. Dan itu Kyuhyun." Sungmin menunjuk dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau berkelahi ?"

"Orang-orang itu ingin memerasku. Jadi, ku ajak saja berkelahi." Cerita Minwoo.

"Kau hebat Minwoo-yah !" Puji Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo ahjussi.."

"Tapi jangan berkelahi lagi,ne . Nanti kau kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Sungmin. Minwoo mengangguk.

"Kau sudah baikan kan ? Ayo ahjussi antar pulang.." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

Sesampai nya dirumah yang tidak terlalu besar, Minwoo turun dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berjalan kehalaman rumahnya di iringi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Eommaa..." Teriak Minwoo.

"Kemana saja kau ? Kenapa baru pulang huh ?" Seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Mainhae , tadi Minwoo kami bawa ke apartemen kami. Tadi dia pingsan." Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Saya Sungmin." Menjulurkan tangan nya.

"Oohh... Minwoo,cepat masuk !" Wanita itu menarik kasar tangan Minwoo dan membuat Minwoo kesakitan.

Sungmin yang melihat itu tanpa sadar berteriak.

"Hei ! Kau membuatnya kesakitan !"

"Siapa kau ? Berani nya meneriaki ku ?" Wanita itu juga meneriaki Sungmin.

Plakk, Kyuhyun menampar wanita itu.

"Jangan pernah berlaku kasar pada anak-anak !" Kyuhyun menarik Minwoo dan memeluk nya.

"Minwoo ikut ahjussi,ne ? Seperti nya kau tak di inginkan disini." Ajak Kyuhyun.

Minwoo yang mengangguk.

"Baik, kalau kalian ingin membawanya. Lagi pula aku tak memerlukan nya." Wanita itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kemudian keluar lagi membawa koper besar dan melemparkan nya kedepan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga pergi dengan pikiran yang kacau.

.

.

"Minwoo jangan sedih,ne .." Sungmin mengelus punggung Minwoo.

"Ahjussi benar-benar membawa Minwoo kerumah ahjussi ?" Tanya Minwoo.

"Ne. Kau mau kan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo ahjussi,,"

.

.

.

"Ah,Minwoo sudah bangun rupa nya.. Apa tidur mu nyenyak ?" Tanya Sungmin yang menyadari Minwoo telah bergabung bersama nya dan Kyuhyun di meja makan.

Minwoo mengangguk.

Sungmin beranjak dari kursi nya menuju kursi Minwoo, dan mengoleskan beberapa roti dengan selai coklat.

Kyuhyun ? Ia pergi kedapur dan membuatkan dua gelas susu coklat hangat untuk Minwoo dan Sungmin, dan segelas kopi susu untuk dirinya.

"Kyu ? Astaga ! Apa dapur mu baik-baik saja ?" Sungmin terkejut -berlebihan- saat melihat Kyuhyun membawa nampan dengan tiga gelas yang masih mengepulkan asap diatasnya.

"Berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak bisa memasak hyung !" Kyuhyun tidak terima dirinya dipermalukan didepan Minwoo. Sungmin terkekeh.

"Ayo ahjussi, kita sarapan bersama. Tak usah sungkan. Anggap saja rumah ahjussi." Minwoo berucap sambil terus menikmati makanan nya.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun bercengo ria.

.

'Sluuurp..' Kyuhyun menenggak sedikit minumannya.

"Ahjussi,boleh kah aku memanggil kalian appa ?" Tanya Minwoo dengan penekanan dibagian kata 'appa'.

'Uhuukk..' Kyuhyun tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Minwoo.

"Kau tak apa Kyu ?" Khawatir Sungmin.

"Gwaenchanha hyung.."

"Apa kata mu tadi Minwoo-yah ? Appa ?" Kyuhyun memastikan bahwa ia tak salah dengar.

"Ne. Bolehkah ?" Minwoo menundukkan kepala nya.

Kyuhyun tampak berfikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Oke, panggil aku Kyuhyun appa. Ne ?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempol nya.

Minwoo turun dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo appa.."

"Ehm.." Sungmin berdehem.

"Jadi cuma Kyuhyun appa yang dipeluk ? Sungmin appa tidak ? Aigooo.. Minwoo jahat..huweeee" Sungmin menutup wajahnya. Berpura-pura menangis.

Minwoo melepaskan pelukan nya dari Kyuhyun dan berlari memeluk Sungmin.

.

'Puk !' Minwoo menepuk jidatnya, melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sungmin yang heran akan tindakan Minwoo.

"Minwoo harus sekolah appa, nanti terlambat ."

"Ah, mari appa antar." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Jeongmal ? Appa mau mengantar Minwoo ?"

"Tentu. Kau kan anak kami." Sungmin menimpali.

"Asiikk,Minwoo sekolah naik mobil.." Minwoo berjingkrak kesenangan.

"Kajja !"

.

.

.

"Oh,disini sekolah mu. Kau jangan kemana-mana,ne. Nanti appa jemput. Arraseo !" Titah Kyuhyun.

Minwoo mengangguk dan mencium tangan kedua orangtua baru nya kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kyu, kenapa kau mau dipanggil appa ?"

"Entahlah.. Aku hanya tak tega pada nya. Hyung sendiri ?"

"Karna aku menyayangi nya. Dan setelah kupikir,itu bagus untuk hubungan kita Kyu."

Ckiiittt...

"Arraseo. Anda sudah sampai tuan." Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan kedai eskrim-tempat Sungmin bekerja-.

Chuupp.. Sungmin mencium pipi kiri Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae," ucapnya dan berlari ketempat kerjanya.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memegang pipinya.

'Ciuman pertama nya' batin Kyuhyun.

Bruuuummm... Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ketempat kerja nya.

.

.

.

.

Greeepp..

Kyuhyun mengalungkan kedua tangan nya dileher Sungmin.

"Masak apa hyung ?" Tanya nya.

"Spaghetti."

"Sudah matang ?"

"Hampir. Kyu, lepaskan tangan mu. Aku sesak.."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan nya dan duduk di meja-kursi- makan.

"Mana Minwoo ?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan masakan nya.

"Ada. Main game." Sahut Kyuhyun.

Tidak terasa ya hyung,duah satu minggu kita menjadi Appa dan sudah satu minggu kau pindah ke apartemen ku." Sambungnya.

"Ne, dan sudah satu minggu juga kita menjadi sepasang kekasih." Sahut Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tau bahwa sekarang wajah kekasihnya sedang memerah.

Saatnya menggoda nya Kyu.

"Eh, benarkah hyung ? Aku lupa."

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan memasak nya dan menatap horor Kyuhyun.

"Kau tega Kyu ! Baru satu minggu saja kau sudah lupa."

"Sungguh hyung, aku lupa. Aku merasa kalau kau bukan kekasih ku. Tapi suami ku. Dan Minwoo adalah anak kita."

Yes ! Kau berhasil membuatnya memerah lagi Kyu.

.

"Hyung,sinii.." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk paha nya. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk diatasnya.

Setelah menyimpan spaghetti nya, Sungmin duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku malu.." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Tak ada yang melihat hyung.." Kyuhyun Mengeratkan pelukan nya.

.

"Hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun. Kini ia tak lagi membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher kekasihnya. Satu tangan nya digunakan untuk memegang dagu Sungmin dan membimbing nya agar menatap nya.

"Bolehkah ?" Tanya nya. Sungmin yang mengerti menutup mata nya dan mengangguk.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

Chuu~

"Kyuhyun appa ! Cepat kesini ! PSP mu mati !" Suara cempreng Minwoo menggema diseluruh ruangan. Menghentikan kegiatan orangtua nya yang baru saja akan dimulai untuk PERTAMA KALINYA.

Mereka tersenyum. Tidak marah ? Hei mereka sangat menyayangi Minwoo.

Chup~ Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas dan berjalan mendatangi Minwoo.

"Kyu, ajak Minwoo makan !" Teriak Sungmin.

.

.

"Sungmin appa, besok kan libur. Malam ini aku tidur dikamar Kyuhyun appa boleh ?" Tanya Minwoo disela makan nya.

"Boleh.. Sekarang cepat habiskan makanan mu. Saat makan tidak boleh bicara." Titah Sungmin.

"Hm.."

.

.

.

"Appa, sudah.. Geli appa.. Hahaha ampun.."

"Siapa suruh bermain curang heh ? Rasakan akibatnya." Kyuhyun menggelitik perut Minwoo tanpa ampun.

"Ampun appa..hahaha aku tidak akan curang lagi.. Hahaha janji..hahaha"

Sungmin mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tak terkunci. Ia tersenyum melihat kedekatan orang-orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Janji ? Awas kalau curang lagi. Hukuman nya akan lebih dari ini." Ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya dan mematikan lampu ruang tengah. Ia kemudian merebahkan diri dikamar nya.

Drrtt...drrrttt...

Sungmin mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak dimeja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

.

From : Eunhyuk

'Hyung,apa kabar ? Ini aku, Eunhyuk.'

.

To : Eunhyuk

'Baik. Kau sendiri ? Kenapa tak pernah menghubungiku lagi hah ?'

.

From : Eunhyuk

'Hehehe mianhae hyung, aku terlalu sibuk. Kabar ku juga baik. Oya, apa kau merindukan ku dan Hae ? Hehe'

.

To : Eunhyuk

'Cih, dasar sok sibuk. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan kalian.'

.

From : Eunhyuk

'Kami juga sangat merindukan mu. Bisa kah kita bertemu besok? Aku dan Hae ada di Korea.'

.

To : Eunhyuk

'Jeongmal ? Tentu ! Dimana ?'

.

From : Eunhyuk

'Ditaman favorit kita,jam 2 siang.'

.

To : Eunhyuk

'Oke.. Tunggu aku.'

.

From : Eunhyuk

'Arraseo. Sampai jumpa besok.'

Sungmin meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan pergi kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kyu, nanti kita ketaman yang waktu itu,ne !" Ajak Sungmin.

"Arraseo !" Sahut Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi.

"Appa, aku boleh ikut tidak ?" Minwoo menarik-narik ujung kaos Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Appa, aku haus. Ayo kita beli minum.." Ajak Minwoo sesaat setelah sampai ditaman.

"Aih, kau ini. Kajja !"

"Kalian pergi berdua saja,ne. Aku menunggu disini." Sahut Sungmin.

"Oh..arraseo.."

.

"Annyeong hyung..." Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak menyapa Sungmin.

"Eunhyuk ! Hae ! Bogoshipeoyo !" Sungmin berlari memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Haha, kami juga merindukan mu."

Mereka bertiga duduk diatas tikar yang digelar Donghae.

.

"Annyeong semua nya .." Beberapa orang menghampiri mereka.

"Yesung hyung ! Leeteuk noona ! Ryeowook ! Lama tidak bertemu .." Sungmin memeluk sahabatnya satu persatu.

"Kau melupakan ku Sungmin-ah ?"

"Eh ?"

"Dia Heechul. Dan yang disebelahnya itu Hankyung. Suami nya." Leeteuk yang mengerti akan kebingungan Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Omooo ! Heechul hyung ! Kau sangat cantik !" Puji Sungmin.

"Panggil aku noona. Sekarang aku seorang wanita." Sergah Heechul.

"Ah , mian noona."

"Perkenalkan, Sungmin imnida." Mengulurkan tangan nya pada Hankyung.

"Aku Hankyung. Suami nya Heechul."

"Oppa, kenapa kau tambah gemuk ?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Ah, benarkah ?" Sungmin memegang perutnya.

"Iya, kau kelihatan lebih pendek." Sahut Ryeowook. Mereka semua tertawa.

.

"Oya, kenapa noona seperti ini ?" Tanya Sungmin pada Heechul.

"Terlalu lama berteman dengan dengan Leeteuk, membuatnya seperti itu." Sahut Yesung asal, yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Heechul.

"Cerita nya panjang Sungmin-ah, yang jelas ini semua demi Hankyung. Orangtua nya tak mengijinkan ia menikah dengan namja,jadilah aku seperti ini." Jelas Heechul.

"Eomma... Appa..." Beberapa anak kecil berlarian dan seorang namja tampan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Anak-anak kami." Sahut Eunhyuk yang memeluk salah seorang diantara anak-anak itu.

"Dan yang tampan ini suami ku, youngwon." Leeteuk memperkenalkan suami nya.

"Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian juga." Titah Heechul pada beberapa anak itu.

"Annyeong ahjussi, Byunghun imnida. Usia ku 5 tahun dan aku anaknya Hae appa dan Eunhyuk appa." Anak yang ada dipelukan Eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Ricky imnida. Usia ku 5 tahun. Aku anaknya Ryeowook eomma dan Yesung appa."

"Hi ahjussi,Changjo imnida. Usiaku 4 tahun dan aku anaknya Teuk eomma dan Youngwon appa."

"Annyeong, Taemin imnida. Umurku 8 tahun dan aku anaknya Heechul eomma dan Hankyung appa. Senang bertemu ahjussi." Seorang gadis kecil mengakhiri acara perkenalan itu.

"Aigooo kalian lucu sekali !" Sungmin memekik kesenangan.

"Jadi kapan kau menyusul ?" Sindir Heechul.

"Iya, kau sudah berumur hyung." Timpal Donghae.

"Iya, Changjo saja sudah hampir punya adik." Ucap Byunghun yang langsung dapat teguran dari Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih kecil. Tidak boleh ikut pembicaraan orang dewasa." Tegur Eunhyuk. Byunghun menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan nya.

.

.

"Appa !" Minwoo berteriak.

Sungmin dan yang lain nya menoleh kearah Minwoo.

Minwoo melambaikan tangan nya dan berlari.

"Appa, coba lihat. Tadi Minwoo dibelikan Kyuhyun appa kaset game baru. Baguskan ?" Minwoo memperlihatkan beberapa kaset ditangan nya.

"Jadi kau ?"

Seolah tau apa maksud pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Sungmin mengangguk.

"Iya bagus. Oya, kenalkan teman-teman appa.."

"Yang itu Eunhyuk ahjussi, kalau itu Hae ahjussi. Disebelahnya Yesung ahjussi dan itu istri nya, Ryeowook ahjumma. Yang itu Youngwon ahjussi dan yang sedang hamil itu Teuk ahjumma. Nah yang cantik itu Heechul ahjumma dan itu suami nya,Hankyung ahjussi. Dan itu anak-anak mereka." Sungmin memperkenalkan teman-teman nya.

"Hi, aku Taemin."

"Aku Ricky,"

"Aku Changjo."

"Dan aku Byunghun. Aku yang paling "

Minwoo berdiri dan membungkuk hormat. "Annyeong,Minwoo imnida. Usia ku sekarang lima tahun dan aku sekolah TK nol kecil. Aku anaknya Sungmin appa. Aku punya appa satu lagi, dia sangat tampan seperti Byunghun, nama nya Kyuhyun appa. Tapi dia masih di mobil. Oh iya, ahjumma-deul jangan coba-coba genit pada Kyuhyun appa,ne. Karna nanti kau akan dicincang oleh Sungmin appa."

"Minwoo sudah !" Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan pidato putra nya. Yang lain nya tertawa.

"Annyeong semua nya.." Sapa Kyuhyun.

"Nah itu dia Kyuhyun appa."

"Jadi,dia suami mu ?"

"Bukan. Dia kekasihku." Sahut Sungmin.

.

.

"Disini tidak seru. Ayo kita main." Ajak Byunghun.

"Ayo.. Minwoo-yah, ayo ikut kami." Ajak Taemin.

"Kajja.."

.

.

.

"Kapan kalian menikah ?" Tanya Heechul.

"Iya, kalian sudah punya anak hyung. Ingat itu !" Sahut Eunhyuk.

"Iya aku tau, tapi kau tau kan bagaimana disini ?" Sahut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kau ikut kami ke Belanda saja. Kau tak akan dikucilkan disana hyung." Kata Donghae.

"Benarkah ? Tapi bagaimana dengan Minwoo ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga.. Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan dulu dengan Minwoo." Saran Leeteuk.

"Ne. Ah, hari nya sudah sore. Sebaiknya kita pulang.." Ajak Hankyung.

"Anak-anak ,, ayo kita pulang.."

.

.

"Changjo-yah, apa kau juga anak adopsi seperti ku ?" Tanya Minwoo yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Changjo.

"Iya, aku dan yang lain nya diadopsi ditempat dan waktu yang sama. Tapi kata Teuk ahjumma,kami tak boleh membicarakan itu lagi. Karna mereka sudah menganggap kami seperti anak mereka sendiri."

"Ohh.."

"Annyeong Minwoo-yah.." Changjo melambaikan tangan nya dan masuk kemobil Yesung.

.

"Appa.." Panggil Minwoo

"Ne,chagi ?" Sahut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aku sayang appa.."

"Appa juga sayang Minwoo.." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil tetap mengemudikan mobil nya. Sebelah tangan nya mengacak rambut Minwoo yang ada dipangkuan Sungmin.

"Bahkan teramat sangat.." Sungmin memeluk putra nya dan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

END..

Belanda, June 21,2013

"Akhirnya kita resmi jadi suami-suami ya hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin di balkon rumah mereka.

"Ne. Tak kusangka Minwoo merestui kita Kyu.."

"Tentu. Asalkan appa ku bahagia,aku juga bahagia .." Minwoo menghampiri kedua orangtua nya..

"Saranghae anak appa.. Saranghae Kyu.." Sungmin mencium anak dan suami nya..

.

.

Mian cerita nya jelek..:)

Mian juga kalo sequelnya ga nyambung..;)


End file.
